mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Armor/Gallery
Season two Shining Armor you tell me S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Shining Armor 'We have to get' S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Cadance weak smile S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Shining Armor I'm surprised S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Liquid Pride S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Photo of Canterlot wedding 1 S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Shining Armor in shock S4E24.png|Equestria Games Shining shoots magic beam S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Shining Armor bawling like a baby S5E9.png|Slice of Life Twilight Sparkle "it was perfect!" S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Shining Armor closing the door EG3.png Twilight looking at Shining Armor EG3.png Dean Cadance "as an alumni" EG3.png Dean Cadance "provide some unique perspective" EG3.png Shining Armor looking at Dean Cadance EG3.png Shining Armor blushing EG3.png Shining Armor embarrassed EG3.png Shining Armor "I did" EG3.png Cinch "you happen to recall who won?" EG3.png Shining Armor cocky "we always win" EG3.png Twilight "in the Friendship Games?" EG3.png Shining Armor "I know it's not really your thing" EG3.png Shining Armor "kind of a big deal" EG3.png Cadance and Shining Armor leave the room EG3.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Shining Armor at the train station S6E1.png Friendship Express pulls into the station S6E1.png Twilight bumps into Shining Armor S6E1.png Twilight happy to see Shining Armor S6E1.png Shining Armor happy to see Twilight S6E1.png Twilight and Shining Armor hugging S6E1.png Twilight "didn't know you were meeting us" S6E1.png Shining Armor fatigued "of course I am!" S6E1.png Shining Armor tired "here I am" S6E1.png Shining Armor "though we have met before" S6E1.png Shining Armor delirious "never better!" S6E1.png Shining Armor "being a father is amazing!" S6E1.png Shining Armor "wonderful and amazing" S6E1.png Shining Armor "and confusing" S6E1.png Shining Armor becoming more unhinged S6E1.png Shining Armor "but surprising" S6E1.png Shining Armor "not that you'd know" S6E1.png Shining Armor's manic grin S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S6E1.png Shining Armor "haven't really slept since" S6E1.png Shining Armor "she hasn't either" S6E1.png Shining Armor "would be great to get a break" S6E1.png Twilight "probably need all kinds of help!" S6E1.png Twilight "head straight to the castle" S6E1.png Shining Armor nods off while standing S6E1.png Shining Armor warning Twilight and friends S6E1.png Princess Cadance "it looks that way" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "something Equestria has never seen" S6E1.png Pinkie "she could be a super-strong flyer" S6E1.png Pinkie "AND have crazy baby magic!" S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Princess Cadance "we should call it off" S6E1.png Rainbow "we've all faced a lot worse" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "more important than ever" S6E1.png Celestia "you should address your subjects" S6E1.png Twilight looking at sleeping Shining Armor S6E1.png Twilight "do you have everything you need" S6E1.png Shining Armor in a sudden panic S6E1.png Shining Armor "interview the honor guards" S6E1.png Shining Armor "choose the purity crystal" S6E1.png Shining Armor "pick a crystaller!" S6E1.png Shining Armor reduced to a heap of nerves S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "take it easy" S6E1.png Twilight "keep an eye on the baby" S6E1.png Shining Armor falls asleep again S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor still very nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor startled by royal guards S6E1.png Shining Armor "I'm not ready!" S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "take it easy!" S6E1.png Rainbow gives Shining Armor guard helmets S6E1.png Shining Armor feeling a little assured S6E1.png Shining Armor levitating helmets S6E1.png Shining Armor "I'm sorry" S6E1.png Shining Armor "more stressful than I ever thought" S6E1.png Fluttershy "I can only imagine" S6E1.png Shining Armor getting even more nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor panicking "I don't know!" S6E1.png Shining Armor collapses with anxiety S6E1.png Crystal Heart spinning S6E1.png Shining Armor takes calming breaths S6E1.png Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Shining Armor "I chose the honor guard" S6E1.png Shining Armor "I know exactly who I want" S6E1.png Shining Armor "all we need is" S6E1.png Princess Cadance raises an eyebrow S6E1.png Shining Armor in stunned silence S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Twilight's voice S6E1.png Shining Armor relieved S6E1.png Cadance casting her magic on the bubble S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Twilight "King Sombra had just hidden it" S6E2.png Cadance "Including the Crystal Empire!" S6E2.png Twilight "And us along with it!" S6E2.png Twilight's worried expression S6E2.png Pinkie holds on to Twilight in fear S6E2.png Cadance talks about the Crystal Empire library S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto Shining's leg S6E2.png Twilight "Can you hold off the storm" S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Twilight "The crystal library is enormous!" S6E2.png Shining "You can count on us, Twily!" S6E2.png Pinkie looks at Flurry Heart using her magic S6E2.png Flurry Heart teleports S6E2.png Flurry Heart on Pinkie's face S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor shocked S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to land onto Shining Armor's hooves S6E2.png Flurry Heart teleports right above Shining's hooves S6E2.png Shining Armor doesn't see Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining "Where'd she go?!" S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor tries to look for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor hears Flurry Heart S6E2.png The ponies hear Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor chases Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Sparkle levitates one of the books S6E2.png Shining Armor seen chasing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor chasing S6E2.png Shining Armor chases after Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor runs away with his mane burned S6E2.png Flurry Heart chases after Shining Armor S6E2.png Shining Armor ready to leap towards Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor hits Pinkie Pie S6E2.png Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor feeling dizzy S6E2.png Shining Armor conjures a shield to deflect the magic beam S6E2.png Rarity points at Twilight S6E2.png Cadance "but we should evacuate the city just in case!" S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto her S6E2.png Shining Armor "We will" S6E2.png Shining "But between you and Twilight" S6E2.png Shining "I'm sure you'll remember the spell" S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance smiling S6E2.png Shining Armor runs off while Rarity and Pinkie follow S6E2.png Shining Armor walks up S6E2.png Shining "Princess Cadance has decided to evacuate the city!" S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png Shining Armor "I don't know if we'll ever have another Crystalling..." S6E2.png Shining Armor "...again!" S6E2.png Shining Armor "The Crystal Heart..." S6E2.png Shining Armor "...is shattered" S6E2.png The evacuation begins S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png Shining Armor showing Crystal ponies the way S6E2.png Rainbow running with the other ponies S6E2.png AJ "Just a little bit further, y'all!" S6E2.png Applejack "The station's just ahead!" S6E2.png Applejack notices somepony S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png The ponies come in S6E2.png Sunburst approaches S6E2.png Sunburst sees the broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst "with the light and love of everypony gathered" S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst "and a little Fledgling's Forbearance" S6E2.png Sunburst opens up scroll containing Fledgling's Forbearance spell S6E2.png Shining levitates the baby; Cadance levitates the scroll S6E2.png Shining "I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller" S6E2.png Shining "but since it seems like she'll be busy" S6E2.png Twilight "Well, what are we waiting for?" S6E2.png Ponies run off outside S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance look at their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance kisses Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance cross horns and uses magic S6E2.png Flurry Heart glows S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the crystals; Flurry Heart floats up S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining, Pinkie, RD, AJ, and Spike happy seeing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor about to get crystallized S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance with their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance putting their face onto Flurry Heart in affection S6E2.png Twilight walking towards her friends and family S6E2.png Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png Twilight Velvet "to see this peaceful little angel" S6E2.png Twilight Velvet looks at her grandfilly S6E2.png Twilight Velvet "Come to your grandmare!" S6E2.png Flurry Heart trying to reach for her grandmother S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze again S6E2.png Flurry Heart sneezes S6E2.png Flurry Heart after sneezing S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor look at their baby S6E2.png Shining "We have Sunburst to thank for that" S6E2.png Cadance "I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously" S6E2.png Cadance "the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice" S6E2.png Twilight Velvet levitating Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Velvet holds Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance "We were thinking" S6E2.png Cadance names the baby S6E2.png Shining "You know" S6E2.png Shining and Cadance looks at Mane 6 and Spike S6E2.png Rarity "Oh, goodness" S6E2.png The main cast walking to the train S6E2.png The Times They Are a Changeling Shining Armor and royal guards gasping S6E16.png IDW comics Comic issue 3 Hot Topic cover.png Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg Comic issue 6 Larry's cover.jpg Shared Variant Issue 6.jpg Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Comic issue 11 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 11 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 11 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 11 preface page.jpg Comic issue 11 page 1.png Comic issue 11 page 2.png Comic issue 11 page 3.png Comic issue 11 page 4.png Comic issue 11 page 5.png Comic issue 11 page 6.png Comic issue 11 page 7.png Comic issue 12 cover A.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A 1 Million.jpg Cover B MLP FIM 12.png IDW comic issue 12 RI cover.jpg Comic issue 12 preface page.jpg Comic issue 12 page 1.jpg Comic issue 12 page 2.jpg Comic issue 12 page 3.jpg Comic issue 12 page 5.jpg Comic issue 12 page 6.jpg Comic issue 12 page 7.jpg Comic issue 12 Gizmo and Flank Thrasher.png Comic issue 12 Buck Withers and Lemony Gem.png MLP FIM Issue 17 Larry's Covers Combined.jpg MLP FIM Comic Issue 17 Larrys B.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 18 credits page.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 credits page.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 27 Jetpack cover.png Comic issue 35 cover RI colorless.jpg Comic issue 37 page 4.jpg Comic issue 37 page 5.jpg Micro-Series Issue 1 Variant RI cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 RI.png Friends Forever issue 4 Hastings.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 Jetpack Comics.jpg MLP Friends Forever issue 4 Jetpack B.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 6.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 5.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg Merchandise 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|The "Pony Princess Wedding Castle" set released August 2012. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|My Little Pony playset featuring Shining Armor. Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Shining Armor and Princess Cadance toys together. Facebook Shining Armor toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Shining Armor toy up close. Crystal empire set.jpg Guardians of Harmony Shining Armor figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Shining Armor packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png Funko Shining Armor black vinyl figurine.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png|Suspicious cake is suspicious Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg MLP A Wedding in Canterlot storybook cover.jpg|Book cover. Miscellaneous Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012, showing Shining Armor's cutie mark. TVGuide-March-2012-MLP.jpg|March 12–18, 2012 issue of TV Guide hinting on Shining Armor's debut and relation to Twilight Sparkle. A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg|The ''Canterlot Wedding Promo Background for the Hasbro MLP:FiM Page. Royal Wedding poster.jpg WeddingKitchen ShiningArmor.png|Shining Armor in Castle Creator. Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Equestria Games poster.png|Shining Armor in the poster for the Equestria Games. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart Hasbro Toy Fair 2016 presentation.jpg|Slide from the 2016 Hasbro Toy Fair presentation Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|Season 2 Shining Armor I'm surprised S3E12.png|Season 3 Shining Armor in shock S4E24.png|Season 4 Twilight Sparkle "it was perfect!" S5E19.png|Season 5 pt:Shining Armor/Galeria